1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage carrier for vehicles, comprising a support rod and support legs connected with the ends of the support rod, each support leg having a fastening device for fastening the luggage carrier to the vehicle, preferably the rain gutters of the vehicle roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage carriers of this kind are to an encreasing extent used for supporting and holding roof racks, ski-carriers, carriers for surf-boards and similar objects on the vehicle roofs. Such luggage carriers are a simple and advantageous means for allowing the transportation of bulky objects by mans of passenger cars.
Because of the increasing fuel costs the attention has been drawn to the increase of the air resistance and thereby of the fuel consumption which is caused by the luggage carriers. Therefore, it is important that the luggage carriers are positioned on the roofs of the vehicles only when the luggage carriers are used. Thus, it is desirable to provide a luggage carrier for vehicles which requires a small space when not being used, so that the luggage carrier constantly can be carried in the luggage compartment of the vehicle in order to be available for mounting on the roof of the vehicle only when required.